


West Midvale High

by Onehellagaykid



Series: Supercat Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat hates her because she has a crush on herrrr, Cat is a cheerleader, F/F, High School AU, Supercat Week, day 1: enemies to lovers, kara is a jock, midvale high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: “Are you sure this is loathing your feeling?”“What?” Cat raised her head in disbelief.“I mean are you absolutely sure you hate her and don’t just have a raging homoerotic crush on her?” Cat’s eyes grew in shock. How dare Lois, even insinuate that. Cat did not have a crush on that girl.“Lois, fuck off.”orthe supercat enemies to lovers high school au
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: Supercat Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966498
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	West Midvale High

Midvale high was situated in the centre of the small, beach side town. It held approximately 400 students and 22 teachers. Most of the students were completely ordinary, apart from one, Kara Danvers. Kara often rose above the rest of her peers. As well as being exceptionally smart, with A+’s in every subject, she was also the schools winning athlete, being both a track star and the Quarterback for her school’s team, The Midvale Marlins.

Her popularity scale increased with every student she met, charming her way to top, eventually gaining the position of Class President. However, among all these students that adored Kara Danvers, there were a few who didn’t, one of those students was Editor-In-Chief of the school newspaper, the Midvale Monthly, and head cheerleader Cat Grant. 

* * *

“Urgh, just look at her. Why do they all fawn at her feet,” Cat rolled her eyes at the crowd of people that joined Kara at lunch. Lois, her co-captain and best friend, looked over at Cat with a raised eyebrow.

“What is it that you so clearly hate about her?” She asked her blonde haired best friend.

“Well…” Cat took a moment. “Just look at her!”

“I’m looking,” Lois replied with a smug look on her face.

“She just…she thinks she’s so perfect, doesn’t she,” Cat glared at the jock and stabbed at her salad, bringing the forkful of leaves to her mouth.

“Are you sure this is loathing your feeling?”

“What?” Cat raised her head in disbelief.

“I mean are you absolutely sure you hate her and don’t just have a raging homoerotic crush on her?” Cat’s eyes grew in shock. How dare Lois, even insinuate that. Cat _did not_ have a crush on that girl.

“Lois, fuck off.”

“I’m just saying! You completely hate her for no reason and that was like me with Clark last year and now look at us.”

“I can’t believe you’re dating Kansas,” Cat rolled her eyes and stabbed at her salad again, piercing a stack of cucumber.

“And?! Have you seen him without a shirt?!” Lois looked over to her boyfriend, who was having an arm wrestling contest with Jimmy Olsen.

“Anyway, I’m sure she hates me just as much,”

“Actually no. Clark told me that she told him that she thought you were really cute and that ‘behind that prickly exterior, you had a very big heart’,” Cat took in Lois’s words and looked up from her salad. Her eyes landed on Kara, she was helping a junior with their math homework. She watched as she, carefully went over the material, until the student nodded their head in understanding.

_Perhaps she wasn’t so bad._

Kara somehow sensed she was being watched, as she raised her head and met Cat’s eyes. The Cheerleader immediately ducked her head down and continued with her lunch.

* * *

Her locker was located in the west wing of the school. Luckily for Cat, this was located by the girl’s locker rooms, so she had easy access to all her books whenever she finished practice. Unfortunately, this meant that Kara Danvers often hung around there, talking to all of her adoring fans.

She spun the lock imputing her combination, and placed her books inside, swapping them out for her science text book. As she closed it, none other than Kara Danvers was leaning against the locker next to hers. She jumped at the sight of the Jocks face.

“Jesus! Someone should get you a bell,” She gasped, her hand resting on her chest.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“What do you want, Supergirl?” Kara smiled at the affectionate nickname the school had given to her, for her sporting antics.

“I was wondering, if you were free this Saturday night?”

“Why do you want to know my plans?”

“Because I want to ask you out,”

Cat scoffed and clutched the book to her chest, turning around to walk away.

“Not in your dreams asshole. I’m late for science.”

“Why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why won’t you go out with me.”

“You want to know why Danvers, here’s why; Everyone here idolises you, and yes, I mean you’re okay at football and your mildly attractive, but I don’t see it. I am sick of it. I am sick of everyone thinking you’re a gift from god, when actually, you can’t even pass that good,” Kara stood, her hands in her pockets, smirking at Cat.

“What?”

“God, you’re hot when you’re angry,” Kara expressed.

Cat rolled her eyes, scoffed at the girl and waltzed off. Kara couldn’t help but watch her leave.

* * *

Kara had been training all week. The big game with Metropolis High school was tonight and Kara spent every waking minute she could of the past week running the track, practicing her passes or at the gym. The school was still empty, as it was early. She headed to her kit locker and grabbed her towel, ready to wash off the sweat and grime from running for 2 hours. Dressed in her sports bra and running shorts, she slammed the locked and turned around. There she met the eyes of Cat Grant in her cheer uniform, her eyes wide and fixated on Kara’s abs.

“Can I help you, Little Miss reporter? Like what you see?”

“Oh fuck off Danvers. Principal Marsden wants me to write about the game tonight and I need a quote from Coach, is he here?”

“No, he’s not. He’ll be here in about an hour though,” Kara smirked and gripped the ends of the towel that hung around her neck, Cat’s eyes wandered back down to her abs. “Well, if you’re done objectifying me, I’m hitting to the showers.

“God, you’re so infuriating.”

“Yeah, well, so are you,” Kara added a wink and strolled away.

“You think you’re so perfect don’t you,” Cat snarled as she followed Kara into the showers. She turned on the closest one and let the steam fill the room.

“Look, can we not do this right now, I really need to get clean,” Kara turned to face her. _God, when did they get so close._ She looked down at the cheerleader, Cat’s face softened.

A hand came up to grip Kara’s neck and the next thing she knew, Cat was kissing her.

_Oh._

Kara settled her hands on her hips and gripped tight to the blue and red of her uniform. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Making out in the steamy shower room. Cat pulled away and her eyes went wide.

_What the fuck had she just done._

“Are you going to put that in the report,” Kara smiled, her hands still resting on Cat’s hips.

Cat stayed silent and just shook her head. She took a step back and then bolted out of the locker room.

“Cat! Wait!” She called after the cheerleader, running out of the locker room to catch her, but Cat was already running out of the building.

Cat avoided Kara for the rest of the day; turning around if she saw her walking her way, always made herself look busy or just completely flat out skipped the few classes she had with her.

* * *

“You what?!” Lois practically screamed. They were under the bleachers, Lois was smoking and Cat was reading her English textbook.

“Shhh! If we get caught my mother will crucify me!”

“Sorry, but seriously, you got to tell me again because I don’t think I heard you right the first time.”

“I kissed her!”

“So it is a homoerotic crush and not loathing! Yes! Clark owes me 20 bucks”

“You placed bets on me?”

“Only with Clark and Jimmy. Unimportant. You kissed her? How was it? I was imagined she was really soft,” Cat gave her friend a raise eyebrow.

“What? Clark knows I have the hots for his cousin.”

“Amazing. Brilliant. Like fireworks.”

“So, are you an item?”

“If my mother knew I was bisexual, she would disown me. Daddy wouldn’t care, as long as I was happy.”

* * *

The game time arrived and Lois and Cat grabbed their pom-poms and headed for the field, ready to cheer on the team. The school band started up as the team ran out onto the field, the crowds cheered and screamed. Kara ran out, helmet in her hand, war paint on her face and the number 14 plastered on her back. She met Cat’s eyes and gave a small smile and wave. Cat raised her pom-pom and smiled back. Kara let out a breath and winked her way, before joining her team mates in the scrum.

They were winning, not by much but they were winning. Kara had the ball and was getting ready to throw it as far down the end zone as she could, however out of nowhere, Maxwell Lord collided with her. His shoulders hit her stomach and she went down, her neck and head colliding with the grass. It didn’t look good. The crowd booed and waited for her to get up, but she didn’t. Coach Henshaw called for a time out as he rushed over to his star player. She laid in a heap on the grass.

Alex, ran down from the bleachers, heading for her sister. She had taken blows before, but never as hard as this. She stood and waited on the sidelines.

“Kara, can you hear me?” He asked her, no answer. “Kara!” He called again.

“Someone call a medic and an ambulance!”

Cat gasped and dropped her pom-poms getting ready to head out onto the grass. Lois held her back.

“Cat, stop. Just wait,” Cat thrashed at Lois and tried to get out of her arms.

Clark tore off his helmet and ran over to his cousin, he couldn’t bear to see her in that state. In a flash of anger, he ran straight over to Maxwell Lord.

“You piece of shit! You know you can’t tackle like that!” A fight began to break out, the boys shoved each other and got in each other’s faces.

“What, that’s what she gets for playing a boy’s game,” Maxwell snarled at Clark.

“BOYS! STOP IT!” Coach Henshaw shouted at them as the Medic’s placed Kara on a stretcher and took her away to the waiting ambulance.

* * *

She woke up in the hospital. Her vision was blurry and her head ached like hell. She looked around her room and spotted Cat asleep in the chair next to her bed. Her room door opened and her sister stepped in coffee in hand.

“Hey! You’re alive!” She smiled at her baby sister.

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

“That was one hell of a blow you took. I thought Clark was going to kill somebody.” She settled in another chair and sipped at the steaming cup. “And she,” Alex tilted her head to the sleeping cheerleader, “She said she was your girlfriend, just so they would let her in to her see you,” Kara smiled and rested her head back on the pillows. “Is she?”

“I mean I haven’t asked her yet, but maybe. We haven’t even gone on a proper date yet.” Alex raised an eyebrow at her sister.

“Well you better get on it, because if you don’t I will. She’s hot.”

“As much as I appreciate the flattery, it’s your sister I’m attracted to, Alex.” Cat stretched and yawned, as she sat up.

“I will leave you two to talk,” Alex smiled and left the room.

“So.” Kara smiled widely.

“So,”

“You said you were my girlfriend,”

“Urgh, don’t flatter yourself, Danvers. I did it so I could make sure you didn’t die before I could get a quote. This is going to make one hell of a story.”

“You like me.”

“I suppose.”

“Can I kiss you.”

Cat rolled her eyes and leant down to kiss Kara’s lips.


End file.
